Confession
by Angelina Cat
Summary: Ino... Inoue...arg...I love you... What will happen when Ichigo finds out that Rukia has recorded everything that he said about Inoue... And what the hell will happen on Inoue's birthday? Check it out -
1. That Bloody Damn Thing!

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sama.

**Note:** Hi guys, This is my first fanfiction and I am new to this so I need you guys to tell me if the flowing of my story is good. And if there are mistakes, feel free to tell me. This story is dedicated to my best friend for supporting my decision and for encouraging me. Thanks a lot! You are my _BEST FRIEND FOREVER_^-^

* * *

><p>"Confession"<p>

By

Angelina Cat

Chapter one: That Bloody Damn Thing!

A snore...

...

...

...

_Then_

_..._

"Ino...Inoue... arg...I love...love you."

...

...

...

'BLAM!' And there was a powerful kick. Startled, Ichigo sat alertly on his bed.

"What the fuck Rukia, do you think I like waking up with a kick everyday? Huh! First my father, then you. Who will be next?" said the Berry boy in an aggravated tone.

Instead of answering, Rukia had a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Answer me God dammit!"

"Inoue"

"..."

"I have recorded you saying that you love her in your sleep. Having a wet dream about Orihime, Kurosaki-kun?" Rukia mimicked Orihime's voice.

"I did not dreamed about her" Ichigo denied while a blush crept his cheek.

Suddenly, something struck Ichigo and for the first time, Ichigo noticed that Rukia had a video recorder in her hands.

"Where in hell did you get this? YOU DID WHAT?"

"Oh... you mean this" Rukia said showing him the scene which she had just recorded, "Uharaha-san gave me this... Technology is GREAT , isn't it?

...

_A pause_

...

...

_Oh shit!_

"RUKIA!" Give me this damn thing!"

"Nooo... You are such a kill-joy, Ichigo. I want to give this to Inoue for her upcoming birthday."

"WHAT!"

"I think seeing you confessing is the best gift that she can have."

"RUKIA!" Ichigo said menacingly,"GIVE. ME. THIS. BLOODY. THING!"

Without much thinking, Rukia went out of the window and in no time, she was out of sight. After all, she must give this to Uharaha-san; who was the creator of this plan!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry guys... I know that this is kinda short but dont worry next chapter will be longer and by the way I've already finished chapter 2... I just need to spell check it and do some modifications, so stay tuned^-^' Kises and Hugs*-*

Angelina signing out~


	2. Not The Right Thing To Do

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo-sama.

"**Hollow Thoughts"**

' _Thought '_

"Wonderful Kuchiki-san, wonderful~. I must say that you have quite the skill. Recording Kurosaki-san saying that he loves Inoue-san is not an easy task. Fantastic!" Urahara said while wearing a cheeky grin.

"Thank you." Rukia said quietly while bowing. " Actually it was not that hard. I just had to wait for Ichigo to fall asleep and then wait for him to sleep talk. At least, now I know that he won't bother me again by talking LOUDLY in his dream. And when I say loudly, It's LOUDLY."

"Well then… Let's wait for Inoue-san's birthday. Ummm… actually I have another plan in head. Call Abarai-san…"

* * *

><p>'<em>Crap… How could I have been so careless. I could have sensed that Rukia was up to something. There's only one month left till Inoue's birthday. I need to find that damn recorder before Rukia gives it to Inoue… Damn!'<em>

" **What can I say kingy, our Queenie needs to know the truth… Actually, you were quite enjoying that dream until that midget bitch ruined it", his hollow snickered.**

' _Shut up. No one asked you.'_

"**Well, I was just helping you to remember that dream. Orihime looked sexy in that gown, huh kingy?"**

"_Fuck… Just leave me alone!"_

Quite surprisingly, his hollow had stopped talking. Too much was going in his head right now and he needed to cool down. Oooh, how he hated that damn recorder!

Time to get dressed!

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan, breakfast is ready."<p>

"Coming Yuzu."

* * *

><p>On his way to school, Ichigo could not stop thinking about that damn recorder. He knew that Rukia will make a hell of his life and one thing he was sure that Rukia will definitely give the recorder to Inoue. So, NEVER, EVER, misunderstand Rukia's judgment!<p>

Crap! His luck was bad. Of course, when Inoue will find about his crush on her, she will start hating him… He knew that a princess would never fall for a punk like himself. But why would Rukia want to ruin his relationship with Inoue? Damn that midget!

Suddenly, Ichigo felt something cold and sticky on his shoulder. "Crap, fucking bird. Do you find only me to shit over? Fuck!"

He then took a piece of tissue paper to scrub the waste off his shirt and made his way to school.

'Maybe this is good luck after all.'

* * *

><p>On entering the class, Ichigo shivered… There, around his table were Renji, Rukia, Rangiku, Toshiro and Tatsuki. And to Ichigo's horror, they were all looking at what had fucking been recorded.<p>

_Bloody Thing!_

"What the hell is goi- " Ichigo had not even bothered finishing his sentence. The look on his nakamas' faces made him uncomfortable. All of them had a snick on their faces except for Toshiro who was as neutral as ever.

"Didn't know you had the balls, Ichigo!' Said Renji teasingly.

"Shut up, Ren- "

"Oooh, Ichigo… Orihime is so going to love your gift. It will be like in romance stories, except that this is reality." The busty woman said while twirling around happily.

"Hey Ichigo, look at this… Ino… Inoue I love you. Inoue, I love you sooo much. I can't live without you." Renji mimicked Ichigo. "Arg… Inoue… I like you…, will you ple- " On turning around, Renji froze on his spot.

There, stood Inoue, dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you guys for all your kind reviews. I touched the bottom of my heart. Thank you once again for your 19 reviews and for correcting me*-* This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and FuckLoveXD. Chapter 3 will be coming soon if you will continue to review like this^-^ Thank you, Thankyou, Thank you

Angelina~


	3. Sister, sister?

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

A Gulp

…

…

…

Tick Tock

…

…

1 sec

…

…

Tick Tock

…

…

2 sec

…

…

Tick Tock

…

…

3 sec

…

…

Time was passing by but he was still frozen. No… they were still frozen by Inoue's sudden appearance.

…

Tick Tock

…

Tick Tock

…

Tick Tock

…

Only the tickling of the clock could be heard - not even a soul was making noise. Everyone was just waiting for whatever to come with crossed-fingers-especially Rukia. She didn't want Renji to destroy the plan that Urahara-san and she put so much effort into. And maybe…, just maybe, she didn't want Renji to belong to anyone else except her.

To everyone's surprise, Renji did what no-one could have expected. He stood before Inoue on one knee asking…

"Inoue, I like you… Would you like to be…"

Ichigo didn't want to hear the end of it. Damn, if Renji thinks that he can do whatever he wants then hell NO! He'll make sure that he'll beat the crap out of him. But the next word that Renji said made Ichigo stay open-mouthed.

"… my sister?" Renji added while a blush crept to his cheeks.

All the people in the class stared at the two in awe. Everyone knew that if a boy sits on one knee before a girl means a proposal to be his girlfriend… not his fucking sister!

With each passing seconds, Renji was feeling a bit uneasy.

* * *

><p><em><span>RENJI P.O.V<span>_

My heart was beating really hard. I never knew that asking Inoue to be my sister was this hard but one thing I was sure that I really wanted a sister like Inoue as well as to protect her. I never had any brothers or sister (not that I knew) but each time I see Inoue, I feel like I got to protect her. I've seen the love and protectiveness in Kuchiki-Taichou's eyes whenever he saw Rukia. I wanted to feel the same, have a family to protect. And towards Inoue, I feel a sense of over-protectiveness whenever I was around her. That's why I agreed to put everything at risk and accompanied the others to Hueco Mundo. To rescue my little sister. She is so innocent and well-valued that I know that her brother will be so proud of her. Even if now she tells me that she won't accept me as her brother, I will continue to protect my little sister because deep inside my heart, she has already made a place for herself. I might sound so out of character but this is how I truly feel about her.

* * *

><p><em><span>ORIHIME P.O.V<span>_

As soon as I entered the classroom, I heard Abarai-kun saying 'I like you…, will you ple-` I started to wonder who was this girl who Abarai-kun really liked. I could even bet my favorite dish- chocolate covered rice with wasabi, leaks and banana (Yumyum) that the lucky girl was Kuchiki-san. They would make a wonderful couple. Maybe if the blue men wouldn't have stolen my shoes, I would have been able to come to school early and would have had known what was happening… But when Abarai-kun kneeled in front of me and asked me to be his sister, I was dumbfounded. I had not expected him to say such a thing. Somehow, inside, I feel happiness overcome me to know that yet besides Sora-nii and Sado-kun, I had found another brother.

_(End of Orihime P.O.V)_

* * *

><p>Suddenly Inoue hugged Renji. Never did she felt this happy to have another brother.<p>

"So I'll take that for a yes? " asked Renji while grinning from ear to ear.

Inoue only nodded, too moved to speak.

* * *

><p>On the top of the school roof, all the friends were gathered. Even Inoue and Tatsuki were eating there.<p>

"Yo Ichigo…, what kind of girl do you like?" Renji asked abruptly.

All of them had stopped talking and had diverted their attention to the two. Surely, Renji was inviting his death.

As for Ichigo, he had split the drink he was drinking.

"What type of question is that?" he asked.

"Well, being a good friend of yours, I was just thinking, you know, if you have ever fallen in love or if in your sleep you talk about her. I was just concerned you know. So Ichigo, what kind of girl do you like? " Renji stated while smirking .

"None of your business." Ichigo spit out. He knew where was Renji heading towards and he didn't want to look like a fool in front of Inoue.

"Hey Renji, heard that Urahara-san has forbidden you to stay at his shop. What happened?" Asked Rukia trying to change the subject. She didn't want Renji to ruin her plan.

"No. Actually it was me who told him that I didn't want to stay there. That DAMN Urahara was not giving me enough food, so I left."

Truth was the other way round. It was Urahara-san who kicked him out as the red baboon had eaten his month worth provision in one day and without permission.

"So, where are you going to stay?" Asked an anxious Rukia.

"Easy. With you and Ichigo."

"Don't you dare! This midget is already too much for me. So no, you will not stay at my place." Said the Berry boy coldly.

"Who did you call midget? Huh. Answer me."

"Please don't fight…" Inoue interfered. "If Renji-kun wants, he can stay at my place. Besides, Rangiku-san and Toshiro-kun are not there. So a little company won't hurt."

"Really?" asked Renji in awe. "See Ichigo, keep your damn place to yourself. You're just as selfish as I thought. Shame on you. At least I have a little sister who would look after me."

As Renji referred Orihime as his ' little sister', Orihime was overwhelmed. She flashed him one of her brightest smile as a thank you.

* * *

><p>"Renji-kun, dinner is ready."<p>

"Coming"… "So, what's up for dinner?"

"Rice with banana, red bean paste, onions and for the final touch: vanilla and marshmallow ice-cream on the top." Said Orihime blissfully and so proud of herself.

"This is our dinner?" Asked a gradually turning green Renji who faked a smile for her.

"Yup. Why, do you want another thing to eat Renji-kun?"

"No…" *clears throat* "This actually looks yummy."

_God help me!_

"Good then. Itadakimasu Renji-kun~"

"Itadakimasu."

* * *

><p>"Yo Orihime, where will I sleep?"<p>

"There Renji-kun, in my bedroom." Said Orihime while smiling.

"And where will you sleep?" Asked Renji curiously.

"Ano, the couch is fine for me."

"Absolutely no… You will sleep in your bedroom while I will sleep on the couch and that's final."

"But Renji-kun, upon waking up, your back might hurt."

"And your back won't hurt?"

"My back will be fine Renji-kun. You should sleep in my bedroom."

"You won't give up, huh! I had heard that little sisters are always stubborn but I refused to believe it. Now, I know that whoever had said that was right."

"I am not stubborn!" Said Orihime while pouting.

"You are. Now, I'm the big brother, so you'll have to listen to me. And the final decision is that you will sleep in your bedroom."

"Mou~ you are so mean."

"Now shoo. Go to your room and get some rest. Tomorrow we have to wake early for school. Go, go."

"Bad Renji-kun." Orihime said childishly and stuck out her tongue.

Renji could not help but smile at her.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the door opened. There, revealed his most treasured prize in a white wedding gown. The sight of his beautiful woman took his breath away. She walked down the aisle. Finally…<p>

"You may kiss the bride."

No need to tell him as he was already at it. She was so soft and -NOT reacting?

_Damn._

His eyes flushed open. Why in hell! He was kissing his pillow. Again. And because of Inoue. Damn, his hormones were getting the best out of him! At least Rukia was not recording the scene or else he would die from embarrassment. Crap… he needs to be more careful onwards.

* * *

><p>Knock, Knock…<p>

"Psss…, hey Renji…"

"What the hell." Said Renji still half asleep.

"Open the window God Dammit! Hey Renji!"

_BLAM!_

Upon opening the window, Renji received a powerful kick from Rukia.

"What the hell Rukia." Renji asked lowly, not wanting to wake Orihime. "First you knock at someone's window at one in the morning. And when I come to open the window, you give me a kick. O should have let you freeze outside. Then you'll know that you don't disturb a person at this late hour."

"Baka. Couldn't you open the window as soon as I knocked? Let it be… See what I have recorded. Ichigo was having another dream about Inoue again. And the most surprising thing is that he does not know that I have recorded this. Am I not a genius?"

"No. you are a sleep spoiler. The hell Rukia… you could have shown me this damn video tomorrow. There was no need to wake me up-"

And that earned him another kick.

"Damn Rukia. What was that for now?" Hissed an annoyed Red Baboon (Still keeping his voice low).

"Do you have a brain? Now stop arguing and listen to the plan, Baka."

Finally after Rukia went away, Renji went to the fridge to get normal food (which is a bit rare at Orihime's place). After eating at his heart content, he decided to check on Orihime. And there she was beautifully asleep in her own universe. She looked so fragile that Renji could not resist doing one thing. He went to her bed and gently kiss her forehead. It was a kiss that a brother would usually give his little sister. Then, he tugged her under a blanket and went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki-san, give this recorder to Abarai-kun and explain the changes in our plan to him. I have made tons, tons of copies of the tapes." Said Urahara wearing a wicked smile behind his hand-fan.<p>

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was damn tired. First he had had hardly any sleep since that dream and now he was half-heartily listening to Keigo's nonsense. And God help him, the principal has come earlier and had told the class that Oni-sensei was going to come a bit late and that they should behave properly as there was no replacement.<p>

"Hey Ichigo, let's go on the top roof buddy." Said the grinning Red Baboon.

* * *

><p>"Hi Inoue. We are going on the top roof and I was wondering if you and Tatsuki-chan would want to come." Asked Rukia in a cheerful voice as she winked at Tatsuki.<p>

"Let's go Orihime. It will be fun." Urged Tatsuki who was informed of what was going to happen there.

On the top roof, Chad and Ishida (They both know about the whole story of the recorder) were engaged in a talk. On the other hand, Ichigo was quite relieved that Mizuro had dragged Keigo to the nurse for the latter had a black eye and a broken nose thanks to him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Strawberry, did you really think that your pillow was Inoue? Huh." Asked Renji with a goofy smile.<p>

Ichigo froze…

One

…

…

…

Two

…

…

…

Three

…

…

…

_Oh crap! He is so much in trouble._

"Kurosaki. I knew you were a pervert, ugly, arrogant, insensitive, mannerless, etc, etc… but not disrespectful enough to have inappropriate dreams about Inoue-san." Added Ishida with a smug smile while trying to add fuel to what Renji had said.

Out of the blue, Chad came and grabbed Ichigo by his collar and pulled him up in the air.

"Look Ichigo" He said in his big rough voice. "Inoue is like my sister. If you're having inappropriate dreams about her then I'll make sure that you're beaten that badly that you won't even be able to dream again. Understand?" He continue coldly, still keeping his tone rough.

"You too Chad?" Asked Ichigo a little hurt.

"Actually, you see Ichigo… I had showed Ishida and Chad the two tapes that Rukia has recorded while you were sleep talking."

Suddenly, the rooftop door burst open and it revealed three figures.

"Renji-kun, why is Kurosaki-kun up there?"

"Ne~ don't worry Orihime. He got what he deserved. Chad, can you please put him down."

Renji winked at Rukia and Tatsuki. The two ladies grinned at each other knowing what was coming.

"Hey Orihime."

"Yes Renji-kun."

"I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise Renji-kun?" Orihime asked innocently, eyes full of wonder.

Ichigo had a bad feeling about this. Something wrong was going to happen. He just hoped that Renji would show some pity on him and will not tell Inoue about that 'dream' he had had or worst: show her the tapes that Rukia has recorded. _God please save me!_ Even the birds had stopped chirping which frightened Ichigo more. The sun hid behind the clouds and the howling wind were telling him: WARNING! DANGER! DANGER! Ichigo shivered.

"Here. This is a gift for you being so kind towards me and for letting me stay at your place unlike some people." Renji eyed Ichigo.

Upon seeing what the gift was, Inoue screamed with joy. "OH MY GOD Renji-kun. Thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much." She hugged him. "I just wanted a video recorder like this and it even has a tape! Thank you so much."

"There's something recorded for you in it."

Instantly, Ichigo froze…

* * *

><p>Hey guys, finally chapter 3 is up^-^ I'm so sorry for this late update but actually I do have a good reason for my absence. I had to do an operation and so during the week as it was paining, I was not in the mood to post this chapter. By the way, this chapter goes to all my wonderful reviewers,my sister and my hamster (Both my sister and my hamster were great motivations).<p> 


End file.
